callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Broadcast
Broadcast is a map from the Variety Map Pack.This level is based on the studios of the Doha-Based Aljazeera channel. A large sized map that is seen in the level "Charlie Don't Surf", it seems to take place before the fighting because the area is less destroyed. The parking lot outside is filled with cars and a roof over the middle of it. A small building is located on the edge of the parking lot where snipers can pick off soldiers on the second floor of the TV station. From IGN's impressions, the best game modes are Search and Destroy and Team Deathmatch. Some places are switched around as the news room is downstairs instead of upstairs, and the windowed rooms are inaccessible. A skylight is above where the bomb area B spawns. It is well liked by most players and is the most popular map in the map pack. Strategy When playing Broadcast, try to keep these few tips in mind: *Hide under a desk and shoot, they may not know where you are. * The most effective weapons will be submachine guns and assault rifles. These two weapons will give you a advantage in close and medium range combat that takes place on the map. * "When in doubt, go up!" Use this mentality when you are confronted from multiple fronts. If you know many enemies are in the main building, go to the office overlooking it and you can probably get them all. When enemies are in the parking lot, go up on the floors near the parking lot. Be careful, you could be sniped by people in the far building. * Don't dwell in one spot for long. This map is excellent for fast paced "run & gun" techniques. * Don't be careless. When entering a room, be sure to check the room first by peeking around the corner. Throwing flash grenades indoors can help you if you use them in chokepoints. *Another strategy is to be a sniper. there are a couple of buildings outside the T.V Station. one of them has a chunk of the wall on the 2nd floor with a ladder in front of it you can use this opening in the 2nd floor for sniping, but have a good sidearm because enemies will want to get you. SMG: Many people use these because of the high power and light weight of it. Run and gunners and flankers usually use these weapons (the Mini-Uzi is very popular). LMG: Use these weapons for guarding a choke point. The power and rate of fire of the machine guns can keep the enemy in check at a choke point. Sniper Rifle: Use these weapons for an accuracy and power. The people who use these on this map usually have quick fingers for others use automatic weapons, so only a quick finger can stand up to the weapons. Shotgun: Seeing as how the halls are small, shotgunning can be effective in this map. The enemy however, can also evade you by just backing up. This usually works because of the long hallways, giving them a lot of time to kill you. Juggernaut with this weapon choice can help you ensure a kill. Player 1: This person should be the machine gunner. This person should use a machine gun with a high rate of fire and good power. If the stopping power is good and has a low rate of fire, it's ok, but a weapon with a high RoF would do a better job. This person should hold an enemy off at it's refuge so that the SMG (player 2) can kill the enemy. This person should position across the sniper or next to him. Player 2: This person should be the Submachine gunner. This person should use any other SMG besides the MP5 as the low rate of fire and high recoil will mean that the person will be limited to close quarters fighting. A P90 should work very well as its low recoil and the amount of lead it can put into a person will make it useful for use outside the structures. This person can go solo or stay with a teammate. This person should kill the enemy out of the building into the open areas. Player 3: This man should be the shotgunner. An m1014 should do its job here. Its high power and higher rate of fire make it better than the W12000 here. Though you might need to use a grip to lengthen the range of your critical hit area. If you're thinking about camping with a shotgun, then you may need the grip as you will need all the power you can get. This person should camp next to someone or alone. Especially in the dark hallway areas. They should lead the enemy out of buildings to make way for the sniper and machine gunner. Player 4: This person should be the sniper. As useless as this position may seem, a sniper is very useful as it will keep enemies away from you. For the most part, the sniper should hide around the USMC spawn building or the hall that leads into it. Basically, this creates a chokehold for the enemy. If the Submachine Gunner and Shotgunner held the enemy off, then you can shoot at the enemy in the open with the machine gunner. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer